Facing the Truth
by FlameHazeKatsu
Summary: Bella got in danger twice. Edward decided to leave for the safety of the human. Months of grieving and a certain vampire visits her. That wasn't the first time she saw the vampire though. To her surprise she found herself agreeing to a deal the vampire made. Will the deal change anything? or Will it just be a stepping stone for her goal?
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**A/N: So my first twilight story...not my first time posting a story though but first time posting a story here and first time writing a story other than the OTP that I always make a story for! Heck, even though its been years since Twilight is finished, OTPs and fandom never dies! right? xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

* * *

Victoria trailed behind her two companions. After hearing about a coven in the area of Pacific Northwest, they decided to make a stop there, even though it was mostly James's decision. Since he was the leader, neither Victor nor Laurent protested. Well, Victoria tried to at least convince James to find backup but James was so reluctant and said didn't want to waste any time. There was no getting to him when he set his mind on something, so there they were crossing the forest and with their own pace. Victoria heard the crack of the baseball bat, if it wasn't for her enhanced hearing she would've mistaken it for a thunder. Obviously they were close. _Clever vampires_ she thought to herself. Laurent caught the baseball with his left hand. He stopped and looked at the other two, "We're close, maybe they'll let us play." Victoria and James shrugged, Laurent just sighed and continued walking. Soon, the trio emerged from the forest and Victoria immediately set her gaze on the vampires. There were seven of them but as she got closer she noticed she miscounted and missed one. The other one that she didn't see was hiding behind the male with the bronze hair. Victoria didn't pay much attention to her. Then she noticed that their eyes were not red but gold. She didn't know if the rumors were just rumors but this confirmed it. They were vegetarian vampires. Ugh, she couldn't even imagine herself drinking anything but human blood. Anything else would be less...appetizing. Who could pass up human blood? It was ecstatic. She shrugged, apparently they could.

"I believe this belongs to you." Laurent said as he lifted his arm, the baseball in his hands. He threw the ball to the coven leader who caught it. "I am Laurent," he introduced himself then gestured towards the red head, "...and this is Victoria," The woman nodded. Laurent then gestured to his other companion, "...and her brother, James."

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family," Carlisle said and motioned to his family, "...Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Bella."

Laurent nodded and smiled, "Any room for three more players?"

"Actually, we're almost done however, we would be interested next time."

"Ah, I see, a shame we can't play today but certainly next time."

"Are you staying in the area for long?"

"No, we're just passing by, we heard about a coven here and we were curious so we thought to stop by. So tell me, is it true that you are permanently living here?"

"Perhaps it would be better if we talk in our home, we would be delighted to have guests and answer any questions you have."

"That is a welcoming offer, we would appreciate it."

Words were still being exchanged when the wind shifted and the wind blew to their direction. Victoria's throat burned as she caught the smell of a human. It was intoxicating. She noticed James lurched one step forward into a crouch, he was grinning, "You brought a snack." Her body also doing the same as did the vampires in front of her. Victoria caught a glimpse of the human and saw fear on her face. The bronze haired male seemed very protective of her. _Is he mated with the girl?_

"She's with us." Carlisle voice was firm.

"But she's...human." Laurent said confused.

"She's part of our family." Carlisle spoke again, keeping the same cool voice.

Even though she hasn't spoken a word, Victoria wanted to laugh, a human with seven vampires living in the same roof? _Interesting_. She placed a hand on James's shoulder, hoping it would at least calm him. She dropped her defensive stance and stood straight, "Perhaps it would be better..." She looked at the human who also caught her eyes, "...if we leave." then darted her eyes to Carlisle. James glared at her, obviously not happy about the suggestion. "I agree." Laurent said. Victoria mentally sighed, thankful about Laurent's thinking. If the situation led to a fight, they would be overpowered. It was seven against three, they didn't have a chance. "Let's go." Victoria turned around and started walking to the same direction they came from. Laurent just nodded at the Cullen's and trailed behind Victoria. James was the last one to join them.

"What are you planning?" Victoria asked as she saw James grin. They stood at the edge of the forest and watched the house. James told her the scent of the girl lingered in the small, white colored house. Honestly, even though they were together for a long time, she was still amazed at her brother's tracking skills. "We begin the hunt." James chuckled. Victoria could see the excitement in his eyes. It was the look of someone who had found his prey. That was actually it though. When James hunted, she never actually took part in them however, she was always in the sidelines, watching. "There's also a bonus..." She looked at him questioningly and tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"In my lifetime, only one prey got away from me."

Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"Alice...the short vampire escaped from me once, she was human then but someone turned her into a vampire and escaped from me. I was hoping I would cross paths with her again and we did."

"How come you never told me this?" Victoria asked, she thought they told everything to each other already.

"It wasn't important." He said, "...killing Alice would definitely settle the score."

"And the human?" She found herself asking, usually she never asked about what would happen, but ever since she laid her eyes on the girl, she became curious, "...what do you plan on doing with her?"

"Don't worry...I'll share." He whispered and she just nodded. Something in the back of her mind told her that she didn't want the girl to be dead but alive.

She was disappointed at the human for being lured so easily but also impressed for her courage for coming right away. All it took was a recording. She watched and sat lightly leaning on the window from above. The vampire could hear the girl's heart beating frantically. Her gaze never left the human.

"Mom?" the human called but no response came, instead she was greeted by James. "I'm glad you made it." Bella almost jumped, she was surprised. She watched him and didn't dare to move, she gulped, "Where's my mom?"

"I don't know." Was his reply. Panic and fear coursed through Bella.

She finally looked into his eyes, "D-did you...?"

His laugh filled the studio causing Bella to tense once again. "No, your mother wasn't there when I went to your house. Lucky don't you think?"

She sighed in relief, at least her mother wasn't in danger. James took a step towards her and she took a step back. The vampire grinned at her, "No use in running Bella." Her head hung low, knowing that he was right. She couldn't outrun a vampire. _Is this the end of me?_ She questioned herself. _Am I going to die like this? At least make it quick._

As if he had knew what she was thinking he laughed again. "It's not that easy Bella..." He was instantly in front of her and picked up the end of her hair sniffing it, "...what's the fun if I just make it so easy...It's like I'm sparing your last moment with it being so quick and I don't want that." He took a step back. "Say...do you think your boyfriend will avenge you?" He continued talking not bothering to wait for the answer. "Vampires tend to avenge their mate's death. I'm assuming he will and I can't wait, especially after he finishes watching your death."

"He won't come..." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" James asked, even though he already heard what the human said. When she didn't repeat what she said, he just shrugged. "He will."

"No, he won't...I made him promise. I told him you weren't worth it to kill."

He looked at her quite amused.

"A low life like you doesn't deserve to die by his hands."

His smile faded.

"I never saw a lot of vampires but they say they usually would be beautiful. After looking at you though I don't know if that's true or maybe it's just you since your friends earlier wasn't that bad looking themselves, especially Victoria...she's god-like." She didn't know if it was a defense mechanism or where her words were coming from. It really surprised her. What was she trying to accomplish? Was it to just break the tension and get it over with? In truth she didn't want her last moments living in fear.

"Taunting me doesn't usually work but hearing that from you." He huffed, "...you think you're better than me. You're just good for your blood other than that, you are nothing." He smiled, it was a devilish smile, "Perhaps that's why your boyfriend keeps you." He touched her arms, his nails scraping against her skin. "You are nothing but a possession, every vampire wants your blood..." He inhaled. "...since it's different from others." He pressed his nails against her skin, drawing some blood. With his finger he wiped it then licked it as he watched the human. "You don't disappoint me Bella." He whispered to her ear as he grabbed the human by the throat. He licked her cheek. "Even though I said I would wait...maybe I'll change my mind." Closing his eyes, he thought about the warm blood going down his throat. How sweet it would be.

Victoria dropped down from the window where she sat. Finally making her appearance. "James you're killing her." James turned his head around and looked at the woman. "That's my intention."

"Didn't you want them to come? What guarantees is there that if you kill her he would come?" She looked at Bella, who was struggling to breathe, then back to James. "Perhaps it's better if we keep her a little longer. I'll send a message telling them she's alive, that way they would look." James thought about it then finally nodded and released his grip on her throat. Bella dropped on the floor, breathing hard. "How about Alice? You told me she sees the future. Wouldn't they know where we are?"

Victoria grinned and shook her head, "Don't worry about that. Let her come if she wants."

"Fair enough." He nodded, without looking at anyone he walked toward the door. "I'll go hunt."

She waited until he was gone before turning her attention to the human. "Give me your arm." Her tone coming out rough, more like an order.

Bella didn't look at her nor listen.

Victoria sighed, "Look, I'm trying to contain my bloodlust here. Right now you're blood is tempting. So it's either that or let me close that wound."

No response.

She frowned, she was running out of patience. "Do you want to live?"

Bella lifted her head up and looked at the vampire and nodded.

"Finally, now give me your arm."

She extended her left arm out, the blood still oozing out from the small cut. Victoria stopped breathing, just being near Bella made her want to lose control but, smelling the blood made her want to devour the human. The vampire bended down then touched Bella's arm and felt her tense. She brought her mouth on the wound and licked the wound. Now the human held her breath at that and Victoria wanted to laugh. "The cut should close, I just use a little bit of venom so you don't have to worry."

Bella nodded then finally spoke, "Why are you doing this?"

"It's James's game, he likes to play with his prey."

"Why me?"

"Hmm... noticing how your mate became very protective of you and since you're human."

"Mate?"

"Don't you know anything at all..." She almost snapped, she hated being asked questions.

"Sorry..."

Victoria somehow felt bad about it, strange...feelings never mattered to her. It rarely came to her. She just shrugged and stood back up. "Don't try to run...if you want to live. Trying to run will just make James want you more."

Bella nodded and mumbled thanks, knowing the vampire would be able to hear it.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: chapter's short _" I usually write longer than this but the way it's going, apparently it's ze opposite -_-" Anyways thanks for the fav and follows, ahahaha, tbh this aint the best chapter xD LOL but considering it's just starting, there's no choices yet... heh, **

**DISCALIMER: yeah, yeah, I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Three days passed since Bella was captured. James had been tormenting her but at least there was no physical touching. James surprisingly never touched her. James was exactly the way the others described him to be. Victoria in the other hand, she wasn't what the others described her to be. The vampire was nice to her. Even though the others said Victoria is a cold, heartless, ruthless bitch. Surprisingly she found comfort with the female vampire. Maybe it was just because she wasn't taunting her like James.

"They're not coming!" She heard James hiss, impatient in his voice.

"Have patience James." It was Victoria's voice.

"Patience is my virtue but this is dragging on too long."

"Three days to a vampire is not long."

Did they give up finding me? She questioned. Honestly, she did wish Edward would come and take her away. Alice should be able to see them. So, what was stopping them? She was startled when she heard Victoria's voice. The vampire was quiet that she didn't even notice. "Hey, are you hungry?" Victoria asked. She looked up at the red-head. "No." However her stomach said otherwise and grumbled. She blushed. Victoria softly laughed and sat across from her. "Here, I brought some food. I don't know what you wanted but I hear this food is common." She set the paper bag between them. When Bella didn't move, the vampire chuckled. "Don't worry there's no poison in it. If I wanted you dead that would've happened three days go and the other times I gave you food." Victoria frowned. _Am I trying to be sarcastic?. What is happening to me?_ She looked at Bella who finally picked up the food. She watched with fascination and disgust at the same time as Bella ate the mundane food.

"Umm...why are you staring at me?" Bella asked as she shoved a piece of fries in her mouth. She felt kind of uncomfortable whenever someone watched her eat.

"I'm intrigued how you can eat those…stuff."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You were once human you ate these kinds of food too."

Victoria ignored her statement and decided to change the subject. "Tell me...how did you become associated with the Cullens?"

"It's none of your business."

Victoria shrugged, that was true. Feeling the need to go hunt, she stood up. "Don't do anything to taunt James. I'm not here to stop him."

"Why would you care." She mumbled under her breathe after the vampire disappeared but little did she know that the vampire did hear it.

…

Victoria watched as James had this excited look plastered in his face. "They're coming." He said. "The newborns here?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "...not too far from here, they wouldn't be able to control their hunger if they were here so I told them to stay put. So, what will happen when they come?"

"You stay with the girl of all times. I don't want anyone to get close to her. Go get her." Victoria nodded and went to where Bella is.

Victoria looked down at the sleeping human. "Bella...wake up." It was awkward for her, how the hell is she suppose to wake someone up? "Bella..." She tried again, this time she touched the human and gently shook her. "Bella, wake up." This seemed to do the trick as Bella opened her eyes. "Get up, something big is happening soon." Bella rubbed her eyes and nodded, getting up. She followed the vampire but stopped.

"Bella!?" She heard her name being called. _That voice, Edward!_

"Edward?" Her voice came out as a whisper, her heart thumping at the voice of Edward.

Victoria watched the human closely and cleared her throat. "Come."

Bella hesitated.

"We're going to see that boyfriend of yours." That made her move and follow the vampire out of the small room.

Before Edward could run towards Bella. James jumped in between them grinning, "Isn't it rude for you to ignore the host."

Edward glared at him.

"You don't care huh." He smiled and looked behind him. "I see you brought your family with you." Then his eyes stayed on Alice. "Glad you can made it Alice. This time, you're not escaping from me. I'll tear you to little pieces and-" He was cut off as Jasper threw him across the room. Jasper attacked again but then he was hauled off by an unknown force. Three newborns made their appearances and hissed at him. The Cullens were surprised. Newborns were always stronger and faster than the average. Truth to be told, they didn't have any experience at fighting them except for Jasper. Jasper recovered quickly and went regrouped with the others. "Quick tips, don't let them get their arms around you and don't go for the obvious kill." The others nodded and split into pairs: Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. Pairing up was for precaution.

"I'll deal with James." Edward hissed and stared at James.

"You sure you don't want to switch?" Emmett asked with his big smile.

"You can help when you're done."

"Alright!" Emmett said enthusiastically and turned to Jasper, "C'mon bro, the sooner the newborn dies, the sooner we get to fight James."

When the battle started it became one sided, it took time but eventually the newborns were destroyed. However James and Edward's battle weren't coming to conclusion anytime soon.

"Need help?" Emmett asked, hoping his brother would say yes. He was going to join anyways if Edward refused. Edward was thrown high up and hit the ceiling. Taking that as a cue, Emmett joined the battle.

Victoria's instinct told her to run when she saw the newborns die, but there was a part of her telling her to stay and watch a little longer. She wanted to help James but a part of her wanted to stay with the human. To _not_ leave her. James was her brother and her coven mate. She was confused. If it weren't for the human, she knew she would be beside her brother fighting them off. The human was making her act different and it scared her. "Alice go take Bella!" Edward said to her sister. This made Victoria panic. _Since when did I panic?_ She needed to go. She needed to take Bella with her and go. Looking at her brother, she met his eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered and swept Bella off her feet, carrying the human bridal style. She jumped up to the edge of the window where she sat the first day. She didn't dare to look back, afraid to see her brother's reaction. "I'm really sorry James." She whispered once more and jumped out of the window, holding Bella tightly. The vampire was thankful it was still dark, there were no people. Hearing the other vampires running after her, she increased her pace. They had to escape quickly.

They were cornered. Victoria cussed. The pixie-like vampire took a step forward, "Victoria...just let Bella go and we won't bother you."

She laughed, "How do I know you will keep your word. As far as I'm concerned, if I give her to you and have her you guys will have my head."

"We promise, you just have to trust my word."

Victoria looked at Bella, she could see it in the human's eyes. Begging for her to let her go. Maybe it was for the best. Obviously, Victoria knew herself that she's acting differently around Bella. Maybe it would be good if she got away from the human. However a part of her didn't want to let go. A part of her wanted the human and _not_ in the food way. Her instincts are telling her to just let the human go. Looking at Alice, she finally nodded. "Fine but take a few step a few feet away." _Just in case, they decided to change their mind_. There would be time for her to escape with them just being a few feet away. Alice nodded and looked at Emmett. They granted the red-head's request but watched her closely. There was no guarantee she would let Bella go safely. Victoria let Bella go. Bella looked at her for a moment and smiled, "Thank you." Victoria's jaw clenched, she didn't want her to go but there was no other choice. She needed time to think. Besides, it would be futile if she simply ran with Bella in tow. They would follow. After giving a nod, she quickly ran, heading North. Emmett took a step forward as soon as Victoria ran but Alice stopped him and shook her head.

"But-"

"Don't worry, I should be able to see her if she plans on taking Bella. We have Bella, that's all that matters."

…

"Edward!" Bella ran towards him. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella. "Did they hurt you?"

Bella shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

Bella nodded.

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized. "I couldn't come any sooner. I tried following your scent but it led me to different places and your scent was disappearing because it rained. Alice couldn't see you also. It was blurry, she couldn't exactly say where you were." He hugged her tighter and whispered, "I was afraid I lost you."

"I'm surprised that James didn't hurt you." Jasper said, curious. "From what Laurent told us, he doesn't keep his prey that long. What happened?"

The couple separated and faced the others. Edward intertwined their fingers, giving Bella reassurance.

"James was planning on it but Victoria talked to him..." She paused and took a deep breathe, "...convincing him that you guys will come for me if he waits."

"Victoria did what?" Alice asked, she couldn't believe that the redhead would do that. It was so out of her personality. Not that she knew the other vampire personally but still. Though to be fair, her thoughts about Victoria were mostly from Laurent.

"Victoria talked to James?"

Bella shrugged, "She also talked to me and gave me food..."

"Are you sure, we're talking about the same Victoria?"

"Red long curly hair, tall, cunning vampire?" Bella slightly smiled. _Wait, why am I smiling? _

"Wow." Emmett muttered. "Why would she do that?" He asked no one in particular.

The others shrugged. That is a good question.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *sighs* well update :v been more than a month? Got busy playing softball...practices...getting hit by the on the face/legs a couple of times and leaving a bruise...getting tanked, playing games, too busy~ ahhahaha...last game was today and it was completely BS. Everything turned chaotic...stupid umpires...tsk... doesn't know sh-t. ****I could ramble on and on but no one cares but I just wanted to put it somewhere and since I'm here might as well :p A**nyways we're done... I'm free... Oh, and thanks for the favs and follows out there! xD

**DISCLAIMER****: own nothing... (keep forgetting this...gah) **

* * *

Chapter 3:

Victoria was annoyed. She was annoyed with the Cullens but mostly with herself. Few months passed. Believing James that James died, it felt so strange not being around him. For centuries they were together but now she was alone. Then there was Laurent, hell, she didn't know what happened to him. After James decided to take Bella, Laurent disappeared. Honestly, she wondered where he went. He was the only other family he had, but he too is gone. The vampire found herself returning to Forks, more precisely to Bella's house. Well, she was just watching from a safe distance. Every single day that she visited, Edward would be there which became rather annoying and she became irritated. All she wanted to was to tear Edward to pieces whenever she would see him make any contact with Bella. _'Is this what they call jealousy?' _Every week, she would just watch from afar. Sometimes when that Edward wasn't in Bella's room, Victoria would sneak in and watch the human. She was careful though. She didn't touch anything. If Edward caught her scent then she was sure he would be around her twenty-four seven. If it came to a situation like that, she may have to leave.

…

Bella yawned as she opened her eyes. Today is the day that she's officially eighteen. She groaned, knowing people will be greeting her happy birthday. She hated having her birthday. It just became a constant reminder that she's becoming older. She sighed and sat up from her bed, frowning as she laid eyes on the open window_. I thought I left the window close?_ As she passed by and headed to the bathroom, she noticed a small wrapped box on top of her dresser. Cautiously, she picked the small box. There was no note or anything. "Dad!" She called.

"Yeah?"

"Did you leave something in my room?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing." She answered and looked at the box once again. Sitting back down on her bed with the box in hand, she unwrapped the box and opened it. It was a bracelet. She picked it up and looked at it. A moonstone bracelet.

"Bella, get ready! You're going to be late!" Charlie called.

"Ok!" Bella answered and put the bracelet back in the box, placing the present on the dresser.

She passed by the dresser then stopped. Taking a few steps back, she grabbed the bracelet and decided to put it around her right wrist. Her gaze soon fell on the small scar. Sometimes, she did think about the redhead. Wondering what had happened to her. Wondering why she helped her. Where she is. In a sense Victoria did save her life and a part of her was truly thankful. But then everyone described Victoria as a bad person. She heard with her own ears what the redhead did. So, why was the vampire so nice to her? "Bella!" Her father called once again, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Coming!" She answered and quickly exited her bedroom. Before her father could say anything else, Bella ran out of the house and settled in her truck.

Turning off her engine, she looked around to check if each Cullen's had their cars. Spotting Edward's Volvo, she got out of truck, softly closing the door. Her truck was ancient and she didn't want her ride falling apart. She walked in the school and was greeted by Alice. "Happy birthday Bella!" The human groaned. "Please don't remind me." Alice ignored what Bella said and grinned at her. "You're coming at the house later right?"

Bella nodded. The vampire still had the grin on her face. "Good!" Then the bracelet Bella wore caught her attention. "That's new." She pointed at the bracelet.

"What? Am I not allowed to wear things now?" Bella said with a teasing tone.

"I'm not saying anything." She smiled. "Just not your style to wear jewelries Bella."

"I happen to like this."

"I see...well, enough talking, Edward is waiting for you." Alice pulled Bella towards the doors,

Edward smiled upon seeing Bella and held out his hand which Bella took. As they walked, Edward leaned closer, whispering, "Happy birthday." Bella smiled weakly thanking her boyfriend. "Oh, before I forget, did you happen to drop by last night?"

"No, why?" Edward answered a hint of concern in his voice.

"No, nothing, just asking." So if it wasn't him. Who came?

...

Bella tried not to sigh at the mention of 'time to open presents!' After greeting everyone, Alice excitedly hugged her and pulled Bella towards the wrapped presents. Bella looked at Edward who just smiled at her. "You didn't have to get me presents." Bella mumbled. Alice who of course heard it just said, "Don't be ridiculous Bella! Everyone loves presents." She sighed again, she's not getting out of this one. The short vampire handed Bella a medium square wrapped box. She expected it to be heavy but to her surprise it felt light. Looking at the tag, the name Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were written on it. Slowly, she tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. It was empty. "Um...thanks." She looked at them then found Emmett missing, who was just there a minute ago. Rosalie was actually smiling while Jasper softly laughed. "It's for your truck, we got you a stereo." he explained. "That's why Emmett is gone, he should be done by now." Bella's mouth formed an 'o' then she smiled, "Thanks Rosalie, Jasper, I appreciate it. The radio's been not in its best behavior lately." Emmett soon entered and went beside Rosalie. Bella grinned at him, "Thanks Emmett!" He laughed. "You're welcome." Alice took the empty box from Bella's hands and replaced it with a smaller box. "That's from Edward and of course, me." She smiled, her even teeth showing. Bella stuck her finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape. Flinching when the paper sliced her finger. Blood started to ooze from the cut, the blood dropped from her finger. She looked up and saw Edward flying across the room. Her eyes widened. Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed and found herself colliding with the window glass. The glass window shattering into little pieces filled her ears. Her back hit the dirt, groaning as the pain shot through her. She was thrown _outside_ the house. She opened her eyes to see Jasper on top of her but he was being held back by Emmett. Jasper struggled, his eyes were empty and only looked at Bella. Edward and the others were there in a flash; Edward looked at Emmett who nodded.

"C'mon Jasper." He said and dragged the struggling vampire away. Bella tried to stand up but failed, before she could fall back on the ground, Edward caught her. She felt dizzy.

"Get her back inside." Carlisle told his son, noticing the shards of glasses in Bella's arm. Edward nodded and carried Bella back inside, putting her down on a chair in the kitchen. Carlisle following behind. The doctor looked at Bella with concern, "Would you like me to take care of it?"

Bella nodded, "Please."

"Here." Alice handed a black bag to Carlisle who nodded and thanked Alice. Alice looked at Bella with an apologetic face before walking out of the room. Bella couldn't really blame her. Then she noticed Edward wasn't breathing. "Edward you can go."

"No."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You need to talk to Jasper."

Edward hesitated but finally nodded and disappeared.

She closed her eyes, hoping the dizziness would stop and stayed quiet as Carlisle took care of her arm, though she flinched when she felt the needle pierced her skin. She took deep breaths, trying to not think of the pain. "Finished." Carlisle smiled, a reassuring smile as he wiped a Q-tip, dripping with iodine across the stitched skin and finished when he taped a gauze in place. "How's your back?"

Bella lightly chuckled, "Falling out of the window onto the ground, surprisingly, it doesn't hurt that much as it did earlier. Though my left wrist kind of hurts."

"Can I take a look at it?"

Bella nodded.

"It's sprained." He stood up and walked towards the freezer, taking out an ice pack. "Keep this on it for at least twenty minutes and take some painkillers."

"Thank you Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded and smiled.

Edward walked back in and Bella looked at him, there was something wrong but she didn't bother asking. Instead she talked to Alice as soon as she came in. "How's Jasper?"

"He's doing fine, just disappointed with himself."

"Can you tell him it's not his fault? And that I'm not mad at him or anything."

"Of course."

"I'll drive you back home." Edward looked at Bella. Bella stood up from her chair and walked out the kitchen, the ice pack on her wrist.

"Edward, here!" Alice called and brought him the remaining presents of Bella who took it without a word. Carrying the presents with his left hands, he opened the door for Bella. The couple quietly walked towards Bella's truck, passing by the spot where Bella landed. Bella glanced at the spot and sighed. Edward opened the passenger seat and Bella climbed in without a word.

...

It's been a few days since that incident, everything wasn't exactly back to normal. "Care to take a walk?" Edward asked and Bella shook her head. Something was wrong, she could feel it. He walked towards the forest and Bella followed. Trying to think of possible things on why Edward wanted to talk to her. After a few minutes of walking Edward finally stopped. Though it wasn't that far from the house, but the house was out of sight. Bella lifted her head and looked at Edward. She smiled but it came out weakly, "What's up?"

Edward didn't answer right away. Bella just looked at him. He took a deep breath and looked right back at Bella. "Bella, we're leaving." The words came out from his mouth and it felt so strange saying them. He never really said goodbye to anyone before. Bella just stared at him, trying to make sense of what was happening. "What?" She managed to say.

"My family and I are leaving Forks."

"You're leaving?" She asked, her mind still wrapping around the information she's getting.

"Yes."

"Okay...I'll come with you...I'll talk to Charlie, I'm sure he would let me go." She spoke fast but didn't dare to look at Edward. "Where are we going? Is it somewhere not sunny? Of course it would be! If it's too sunny you won't be able to go out and-"

"Bella, you can't come." Edward cut her off. "It's better for you to stay here."

"What about us?" She asked, her words coming out as a whisper. Everything was happening too fast.

"There is no us." He replied, his words cutting her like steel.

"What about the times you told me you love me?" She choked out.

He shook his head. "I can't go on like this Bella, I'm not cut out with this." He looked away, "I'm a vampire and you're human."

"If that's the problem, then change me!" She wanted to shout but it came out desperately. "Make me a vampire!"

"No, I can't do that."

"Why not!?"

"There are things that are better untouched." He smiled weakly. "Don't worry, you'll forget about us- me. It's as if we never existed." He closed the distance between them and kissed Bella's forehead. Bella felt numbed, this is a dream right? Tears were building up, she closed her eyes. "Goodbye Bella." He whispered. "Please, don't do anything reckless."

"Wait!" She opened her eyes, tears started to fall, but he was gone. Edward Cullen was gone. Her knees started to shake, unable to support herself, she fell down. She cried. Everyone was gone. She was alone.

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Just sayin' thanks to my readers out there! **

**Disclaimer: Ugh, own nothin'**

* * *

Chapter 4

Victoria refrained herself from visiting Bella. The last night she went was the time she dropped off the small box. She sighed. It's been four months since she last saw the human. Four months was nothing to vampires, yet it felt like an eternity. She wanted to go check on the human but it would do nothing. Bella would live her everyday life with that boyfriend of hers. Watching wasn't enough. She wanted Bella. She needed Bella. _Wow, how strange that sounded._ Maybe she should go, just check on her. It's not like something would happen that will change. Right?

She stopped in Port Angeles, having the need to feed before seeing Bella. She walked on the streets, looking for a potential prey. Since it was night time, few people were around and usually they were in groups. Then she stopped. A very familiar scent caught her attention. Even though it's been a few months, she wouldn't forget that smell. The fragrance of freesia and lavender. Only one person she knew smelled like that. Isabella Swan was close. Her throat burned, remembering how the human's blood tasted. Without a second thought, she followed the scent of freesia and lavender.

…

Bella felt lifeless. For four months, she acted like a zombie. It wasn't until her father started saying he would send her back to Renée that she started to snap out of it, even for a little. She didn't want to leave Forks. A small part of her still waited for them. Hoping that they were going to come back. So there she is, in Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela, on a girl's night out.

"Where do you guys want to eat?" Jessica asked the two.

"Anywhere is fine." Angela answered and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Umm, can I run to the bookstore really quick, I need to go get something." Bella said.

The two nodded.

Bella hummed as she walked through the narrow alley. Three figures walked by but then backtracked and stopped, changing their direction to where Bella is. Bella turned around and started to walk back to where she came from but two guys showed up and started walking towards her. She was trapped.

"Hey, where were you going?" A guy wearing a hat asked. They got closer and made a circle, trapping her in the middle. Bella could smell alcohol. She gripped the plastic bag containing her book. One guy got closer and she glared at him. "Get away from me." Her voice came out as strong and fearless which actually surprised her a bit.

"Don't be like that." He grinned at her and tried to reach for her but she slapped his hand away.

"Fuck off."

He laughed, "You got a dirty mouth, but soon we'll put that to a good use." He winked.

She clenched her fist, she was disgusted. She could probably punch him but it would be no use. It was five against one. There was no way she'll win and she didn't even know how to fight. She should have taken that martial art class her mother asked her to take before. She heard someone growl and looked to her right and only saw a dark orange, one guy was blocking her view so she couldn't see, but caught a sight of something dark orange.

"Boys," She purred, getting their attention, "I suggest you stay away from her." Victoria warned and walked towards them, glancing at Bella before turning her attention the five guys.

"You want to join?" The guy wearing a hat asked, snickering.

Victoria looked at them coldly. A dangerous aura around her. Three of the guys was smart enough and ran while two of them were stupid enough and stayed. The hat boy and the one harassing Bella.

"Victoria?" She heard the human mumble her name. Red eyes looked at Bella. "Fancy meeting you here." She paused. "I'm surprise you're alone, where's Edward? That boyfriend of yours?" She noticed the human tense when she said 'Edward.' _Interesting. _

She got no answer.

Victoria shrugged, "Well, were they bothering you?"

No answer.

"You want me to kill them for you?"

Bella just shook her head.

Victoria frowned. Why would Bella let them go? They were obviously harassing her earlier. She couldn't let them go, not after what they were planning on doing with _her_ human. "Hmmm, well, I was hunting, y'know but then I caught your scent and decided to come over. I was looking for something more…clean but these two can do." The vampire smirked and slammed the one wearing a hat against the brick wall. "It'll be quick." She whispered to him and bit the human.

Bella couldn't help but stare. She didn't quite expect it to be so...clean. It wasn't messy. It wasn't just the way she imagined it. She thought a vampire feeding on a human would be more...gory with blood all over. But it wasn't, Victoria made it so easy. That was actually the first time she saw a vampire feed. Edward never let her tag along whenever he went to feed, since he said it was too dangerous. Her gaze switched to the other guy, who watched in fear. He almost felt sorry for him- almost.

Victoria dropped the body and focused on the other guy. He was already running. He was quick but the vampire was quicker. She already had her mouth on his neck. He tried to struggle but with the vampire's strength and with his blood draining, he was losing focus. Soon, his struggling stopped.

The vampire was surprised to see Bella still there. She actually expected her to run. Now, what was she going to do with the bodies? She could always dump them but maybe burning them would be better. Her car was only a few blocks away. But there's Bella, she didn't want to leave her alone. She could always come back for the bodies later. The alley was dark so they wouldn't be able to see the bodies. Well, not unless someone passes by, but there were no people around, so it should be safe.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere…" Victoria asked but it came out as a statement instead of a question.

"Umm…yeah." Bella looked at the ground.

"I can go with you." That wasn't what she wanted to say. _Damn._

"You don't have to." She looked at the vampire. "I'm sure you have some business to attend to." Then quickly looked at the dead bodies.

"If you meant that I have to feed more, I'm good. Really, one body is enough to keep me going for a few days."

"Oh."

Victoria smirked. "C'mon let's go, I'm sure your friends are waiting."

…

"Bella! What took you so long?" Angela asked as she saw her friend.

"Sorry." Victoria smiled, making her presence known. "We ran into each other and we started talking. I didn't know Bella had someone waiting for her."

Angela and Jessica stared at the vampire. Bella wanted to laugh but just kept quiet. Wow, that was the first in months she wanted to laugh.

"I'm going to go, obviously I don't want to interrupt anything." Victoria gave her best smile. She looked at Bella. "I'm sure I'll see you later." _For sure._ Not knowing what came over her, maybe it will be just for show but she didn't care. She leaned in and kissed the human on the cheek.

The three watched as Victoria walked away. As soon as she was out of sight Angela and Jessica looked at Bella. "Since when did you have a friend _like _her?"

…

It was midnight when Victoria reached Bella's house. She smiled when she saw Bella sleeping. It was worth it coming to see the human. Then she noticed something, the scent of honey and velvet didn't linger in the room. It wasn't as strong as it was before. Usually, it would be all over the room but it wasn't. _Did I miss something?_ Her head whipped around when she heard Bella sniffle. Approaching the human closer, she noticed Bell was crying. Not knowing what came over her, she found herself wiping the tears away. She felt the human shift and she quickly pulled her hand away. The last thing she wanted was getting caught- and it happened. Bella opened her eyes. Victoria froze. That was the first time she froze in her tracks. Damn it. "Victoria?" She heard Bella say. She could quickly escape since Bella wouldn't see her. She might think of it as a dream or an illusion that she saw her standing there. But she didn't escape. Something was telling her to stay. Slowly, she turned around, expecting the human to scream but Bella didn't.

"Are you here to kill me?" Bella found herself asking. Her voice tired.

The vampire looked at her. "Why would I? If I wanted to kill you, I could have done it earlier."

"Because...that was the original plan, wasn't it? You and James..." But the vampire did have a point, Victoria could have killed her before.

_James._ She rarely thought of her brother. She didn't think of him at all. It was better if she didn't think about him. She missed him. Nothing would bring her brother back though. Thinking about James always made her wish for her brother to be there. That was why she tried not to. Actually, that was what she tried to do with Bella, but no matter how hard she tried. Bella would be always in her mind.

"No...that was James's. Those are his games. I just simply watch and don't interfere." Victoria explained and smiled when she saw Bella yawn. "You should go back to sleep." The human made her soft. Seriously, when did she every worry about someone aside from her coven mates?

"Can you sleep with me?" Bella asked then blushed, realizing on what she said, "I mean just lay down with me..." Hell, she didn't know why she was asking her or what made her ask. Maybe this is just a dream?

A look of surprise went across her face but then nodded. Carefully she slipped under the covers and just laid there like the human instructed. She was tense and even became tenser when Bella cuddled against her. "Thank you." Bella whispered and closed her eyes. Victoria's body relaxed but she didn't dare to breathe. Bella's scent was overwhelming. The predator in her wanted her to taste the blood but her conscience told her not to. Victoria mentally cursed. This would be a long night.

Bella woke up at the feeling of cold skin against her, she thought of Edward immediately but the body felt different. It was more...smooth and...rounded. Her eyes flew open and came face to face with Victoria. She was about to let out a scream but then she remembered. It was real! She thought it was just a dream. If she knew it wasn't a dream, she wouldn't have asked the vampire to go to bed with her. What was she thinking? Bella groaned, blood rushing up to her cheeks, embarrassed at the situation. She covered her face with both of her hands. Victoria chuckled, the way Bell was acting- it was cute. She should've probably got off but to her surprise she was having fun. Besides, she kind of like the closeness. Then, she noticed the bracelet. "You're wearing it."

"Wearing what?"

"The bracelet."

Bella forgetting about earlier took her hands off her face and stared at Victoria. "Y-you… you're the one that left this?"

Victoria sheepishly smiled.

"You were the one that came that night."

Victoria nodded, the smile still plastered on her face. When was the last time she was this happy?

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that right now."

"Oh," Bella finally got out of bed. She seriously still couldn't wrapped her head around that Victoria was there. It was strange. The vampire wasn't there to kill her. Wait, a vampire...a vampire is in her room. "Victoria..."

The vampire raised her eyebrows in question. She was already up.

"Can you turn me into a vampire?" Now that was something Victoria wasn't expecting. "I'll do anything." Bella said which came out more like a plea.

"Anything?" Victoria watched the human carefully. Really though, she would be happy to turn Bella into a vampire. But she was still being careful.

"Yes, anything." Bella nodded.

Victoria looked at her up and down. Bella felt herself blushing under the vampire's stare. Especially with the look Victoria was giving her. Victoria took a deep breath. Bella noticed that was the first breath the vampire took ever since she woke up. Did she smell? Is that why Victoria wasn't breathing?

The vampire looked at her, "Stay with me for six months. After that I'll turn you into a vampire."

Bella nodded, she didn't think about it even just for a second. She just nodded and blurted out, "Deal." Though what about school? She only had a year left. She couldn't just leave and what would Charlie say? He would surely disapprove. But this was her chance. The deal that could make her a vampire.

"Is there something else?" Victoria asked, noticing that Bella was thinking about some things.

"I need to finish school first." Bella sighed.

Victoria thought about it. That was true. Bella can't just leave like that…probably. She could wait and she didn't want to force anything. "I'll wait. I'll come back when you finish."


End file.
